An Unexpected Visitor
by bleahwithaberryontop
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has been dragged into the quest of Thorin Oakenshield and his company to recover the lost kingdom of Erebor from the dragon Smaug. However the Hobbit gradually starts growing feelings for the Dwarven King and relentlessly tries to keeps it hidden from the others. What will happen when someone finds out. Rated T for later chapters. (Thorin/Bilbo&Fili/Kili)
1. Sleeping Arrangements

Bilbo Baggins was on the verge of breaking down. He stared sadly at the empty food cupboard: shelves were empty, straggly bits of food smudged the floor and what seemed to be the remains of Bilbo's home-made bread was scattered across the room. Twelve extremely annoying dwarves had walked straight into his hole and made of with the food, roaring and laughing loudly amongst each other. The hobbit had no idea what they were doing there but he definitely knew who was to blame. Gandalf, the over-bearing wizard who was adamant that Bilbo needed to 'go on an adventure'.

"What's the matter young hobbit?" the old voice asked in kindness and a wizard's innocence. Bilbo turned on his hairy feet, looking sternly up at Gandalf in his grey cloak.

"They've devoured everything" Bilbo harshly whispered, not wanting the dwarves to hear.

"Not yet, they are still eating Master Baggins" Gandalf pointed out, looking briefly at the small dining room as piece of food were thrown towards the largest of the gathering, Bombur, who was catching them in his mouth and raising his arms in success.

"This isn't funny, this is my home and I would kindly ask you to remove them from it" Bilbo stared at the wizard. Gandalf sighed before shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Then you, Belladonna Took's son, will have to tell them yourself" and with that Gandalf turned around and took his seat amongst the dwarves. Bilbo watched in disbelief and started pacing back and forth, glancing at the pile of food being attacked by the dwarves. How on Middle Earth was he going to get twelve obnoxious creatures out of his home without offending them or causing any trouble?

"You pace anymore Master hobbit and you'll burn the ground" an un-recognisable voice said, startling Bilbo and making him jump round to come face to face with a tall young man.

He was human, almost definitely human. Bilbo could tell by the man's ears since they were not pointed like an elves. However the man's face was completely free of a beard. A few traces of stubble growing round his mouth and jawline but no beard, not even the start of one like the youngest dwarf Kili was growing. This was unusual for any human male since, like dwarves, it was a sign of manliness and dominance. His dark brown hair was thick and long, ending at the bottom of his neck, a single braid stood out as gold and ruby beads decorated it. His overall presence made Bilbo feel wary of him, his dark clothing and lord like stance added only more to the worried hobbit.

"Nazrag!" Gandalf said cheerfully, standing up with open arms. Nazrag heard his name and his eyes snapped up, almost smiling as wide as his lips as the man stood forward and enveloped the wizard in a friendly hug. Bilbo lost all wary thoughts about Nazrag as he grumbled to himself. Of course Gandalf knew the man, he practically invited him. They parted from the hug. "It's good to see you old friend"

"As it is you, Master Grey" Nazrag said, causing both of them to chuckle. Bilbo and the dwarves watched on in shock and confusement. A wizard never took to likely to being known by his colour, they were more fond of their original name rather than the title. For names have power and only wizards understood the full meaning of this sort of magic.

"Everyone!" Gandalf called, gaining everyone's attention, even Bilbo's. "This is Nazrag, a dear friend and great supporter of our adventure"

The dwarves erupted in cheers, chipping their jugs of ale as they crashed them together and drinking them whole. They took ten seconds to finish them and were followed by a chorus of highly un-hygienic burps. Bilbo grumbled to himself and soon enough the group were up and roaring. Apart from Gandalf and Nazrag who were grinning at the company around them.

Then the company became silent as three mighty knocks echoed trough the hobbit hole. Nazrag smiled at the old man sat next to him, who only smoked more on his pipe. "He's here"

Bilbo walked carefully towards the oval door, every inch of his hobbit being was telling him to just get one of the others to do it. He slowly opened up the door to find another dwarf standing behind it. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, stood un-amused and tired. Bilbo looked at the dwarf and he couldn't help but gawk at the obvious strength in his body. Bilbo felt something creep up into his cheeks and turned his head away, unsure of what was happening. He backed up a bit, allowing Gandalf more room to bend down and peer through the door. Doing so he backed into Nazrag who placed his hands on the hobbit's shoulders to stop him. Nazrag smirked as he saw the flustered look on Bilbo's face, thinking it to be the hobbit hiding his frustration from the group.

"Gandalf" Thorin acknowledged the wizard with a tone that was almost relieved that he was here.

"Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf too acknowledged him. Bilbo spent the rest of the evening listening to the gathering of dwarves about their chosen task ahead of them, to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor from the dragon Smaug. The dwarves grumbled at the dragon's name apart as Gandalf revealed a map and key given to him from Thorin's long suspected dead father. However the conversation shortly moved to needing a burglar, which Gandalf had secretly volunteered Bilbo and challenged anyone who disagreed with him. Nazrag didn't say a word but watched carefully, glancing mainly between Bilbo and Thorin hoping for some emotional response from the stunned hobbit and the stern king. Bofur, a rather talkative dwarf, started talking about the possibility of incineration and being burnt to a crisp.

"I will not be able to defend from his fate" Thorin leaned over and whispered in Gandalf's ear.

"Understood" he replied through a puff of his pipe.

"Neither will I be held responsible" Thorin added, moving back to sit in his chair. Nazrag caught the whole conversation and briefly saw Bilbo's face as he fainted, having enough of Bofur's explanation of Smaug's killing techniques. Thorin stood up after a moments silence.

"Someone take the hobbit to his bed, the talk of our quest has obviously tired him out" he said. None of the dwarves offered and neither were they expecting Nazrag or Gandalf to do it when their heads had to be turned tot he side due to height restrictions. Thorin groaned before stomping over to Bilbo's unconscious body and picking him up, bridal style. Thorin carried Bilbo into the next room which was a lounge area with a fireplace surrounded by portraits and a large rug with green and red patterns being surrounded by the amber glow from the crackling fire. Thorin gently dropped the hobbit onto one of the seats and feeling a bit cold once he left the room, tightened his coat over his chest.

The dwarf returned to the table as the merriment of the reconnected dwarves rose up again. Thorin initially blocked it from his mind as he noticed the beads in Nazrag's braid. The ruby and gold reminded him of his lost home, Erebor. With it's endless hallways and the lower minds holding rivers of gold and gems. It was the perfect home and yet, Thorin always felt like something was missing, or someone. It was a well known fact that Dwarves only fall in love once. Thorin was one of the strictest to that rule since he has never taken a lover.

"Thorin"

Thorin looked up, not realising that he was day-dreaming and concentrated on Nazrag's observant eyes. Gandalf's pipe smoke made a wall between the two as they tried to talk to each other clearly. With a quick wave of Nazrag's hand, the smoke moved apart and Thorin could easily see his young face. "You alright Thorin?"

"I am tired from my journey, getting lost twice did not help" Thorin grumbled, the realisation of him not being able to find the one started to make him feel cold again. He hadn't felt properly warm ever since Erebor was lost. But from the rumours Thorin has heard, Nazrag hasn't been warm for quite a lot longer. When Gandalf originally explained that Nazrag would be joining the company, the wizard did not really tell Thorin who he was. "I don't mean to offend when I ask who exactly are you Nazrag?"

Nazrag gave a shrill smile before leaning over the table, making sure only Thorin and Gandalf could hear. "I will be leading you to Erebor on the safest path and save about two weeks of our journey". The conversation between the three died down but Thorin kept glaring at Gandalf, believing the wizard doubted his company.

Later that night Bilbo woke up, his head aching from where it hit the floor. Gandalf had tried to persuade him to join the quest but the hobbit disappointingly declined the adventure and set of to clean up the mess the dwarves made to realise they had cleaned up. Glad that his home was like it was, Bilbo walked around the spot the dwarves doing different things and keeping themselves entertained.

"Mr Boggins" the familiar voice of Fili made Bilbo turn round to spot the blonde dwarf along with his younger brother, Kili. Bilbo tried to state the fact that his name was Baggins and not Boggins. They had big grins on their faces which made Bilbo wary of what they wanted since he basically guessed that these two were mischief makers. "How was your tumble?"

"Not nice, did you want something?" Bilbo yawned, still recovering.

"Yes, the other dwarves would like to know about sleeping arrangements?" Kili spoke up. Bilbo only gawked, they were sleeping here as well. Due to a hobbit's nature, Bilbo couldn't allow them to try and find an inn at this time at night, it was bad hosting.

"I think the lounge would be suitable" Bilbo looked at the brothers to see them nod.

"Yes, so did we. We have already set up in there but we still need another place for one dwarf to sleep" Fili explained.

"They could always have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" Bilbo offered, not really wanting to give up his bed. Kili bounced on his feet at the news.

"Uncle Thorin, you get to sleep in a bed tonight!" Kili ran off, shouting for his uncle. Bilbo went pale, he was sharing a room with Thorin, someone who obviously doesn't like him. Fili noticed the hobbit's reaction and swung his arm over his shoulders.

"Don't worry to much Mr Boggins, Uncle doesn't really bite" Fili joked, patting the hobbit's shoulders before chasing after his brother. Bilbo could swear he heard Thorin growl at his nephews, even from three room apart.

The dwarves casually made themselves comfy in their make do beds and fell asleep. Gandalf taken it upon himself to book a room in the Green Dragon earlier that day and mad himself scarce. Nazrag decided to stay in the dining room, making a line of chair and curling up to keep in the warmth. The only people awake were Bilbo and Thorin who stood in front of Bilbo's room, thinking of ways to get out of the predicament.

"I'll just get some blankets and make myself a bed -" Bilbo started saying but was cut off when Thorin turned his head, a confused look on his face.

"Your giving up your bed" he whispered. Bilbo slowly nodded, his focus remaining on the shining blue eyes that were somehow visible in the dark hole. That warm feeling rose up again and Bilbo did his best to hide it from Thorin. "I cannot accept, this is your house and your bed. I cannot sleep in it and you not"

"Then we have a problem" Bilbo sighed. 'We could always share the bed' Bilbo thought then shook his head, having no idea where the thought came from.

"That might be suitable" Thorin replied. Bilbo started to shake in fear, he didn't realise he had said his thought out loud. Thorin looked down at the hobbit and saw that he was shaking quite badly. "Are you cold?"

"Urmm -" Bilbo stuttered. "Yes, Yes I am cold"

"Then we best get to sleep then" Thorin grumbled. He didn't like the idea of having to share the bed but realised it was the only way to keep his morals of a home intact. This was Bilbo's home, so he should be able to sleep in a bed. But the hobbit's hosting skills wouldn't let the Dwarf king sleep on the floor, even though Thorin has had worst places to sleep in.

Thorin removed his coat and boots, resting on the bed as Bilbo watched on, still in shock. Thorin guessed that Bilbo's lack of movement was because the situation was different for him. The dwarf understood, many times has he had to move out of his comfort zone to fit with the life on the road. he then continued to remove his shirt, revealing his muscled chest and stomach. His chest was lightly covered in dark hairs and a trail led down from his stomach and into his pants. Bilbo stood their mesmerized, never had he seen someone who made his breathing stop just from the sight. The warmth in his cheeks grew hotter and spread around his body. Thankfully Thorin kept his pants on as he climbed under the blankets of Bilbo's bed, keeping it up for the hobbit to join him. Bilbo finally willed himself to move and shedded of his dressing gown, showing the braces and shirt underneath. He slowly climbed into the bed, managing to have a little gap between himself and the dwarf.

Thorin managed to fall asleep quite quickly from his journey whilst Bilbo just kept staring into the dwarf's face. He wanted to touch the sleeping being next to him, just to feel his warmth. But he knew that was wrong and refrained from doing it. Bilbo sighed as slowly drifted to sleep, Thorin was the only thing on his mind.

* * *

**AN: Hi Guys, this is the first time I've done a pairing fan-fiction. Although there wasn't any Fili/Kili stuff in this chapter I can promise that there will be in later ones.**

**Nazrag is a character of my own creation. Although this is a pairing fan-fic, I have planned to make a series of what would happen if Nazrag was present. Hoping to take it all the way to the end LOTR.**

**So enjoy! XD**


	2. Brotherly Love & Bathing in the Lake

"I will strangle that hobbit!" Thorin roared at Gandalf and Nazrag. The wizard was smoking on his pipe, looking disgruntled at the dwarf king. Nazrag was only smiling, a small beard was now starting to grow along his jaw and mouth.

Bilbo was sat behind a tree where the three were gathering. He was hiding from the others, especially Thorin, since they had just escaped from being roasted by three nasty trolls due to the hobbit's naive actions. Even though he did stall the trolls enough for Gandalf and Nazrag to clear a path for sunlight to break into the clearing, turning the creatures to stone, Thorin only focused on the fact that Bilbo got them into the situation.

"Come now Thorin, young Bilbo did save you" Gandalf puffed through his smoke. Bilbo hoped that the two men could make the dwarf see reason. In fact he prayed for it. Ever since he chased after Gandalf and the others, he realised that he only ran after Thorin. Ever since waking up to see Thorin's sleeping face in the middle of the night, Bilbo admitted to himself every day that he was growing feelings for the dwarf king. He would always try to impress Thorin so when Fili and Kili asked him to help return the ponies from the trolls, the only thought running through the hobbit's mind was what Thorin would think if he did it.

"No, you and Nazrag saved us!" Thorin replied; Gandalf only rolled his eyes whilst Nazrag leant against the tree Bilbo was hiding behind. He could sense Bilbo was there and almost said something about it until Thorin brought him up in the conversation. "The hobbit was not the one to smash a rock and cut down a tree!"

"No but he stalled the trolls long enough so we could do it" Nazrag spoke up. He knew he would have to talk with Bilbo privately afterwards, he had a feeling that whatever Thorin would say would make the hobbit change his mind and return home. That was something that couldn't be afforded for on the quest.

"He's lost out here, he belongs in the Shire" Thorin argued and Bilbo agreed. To him, he never should have left, he never should have antagonised Gandalf in the first place, resulting in the wizard choosing the hobbit to join the quest.

"Aren't we all lost!" Nazrag stood straight up and looked down at Thorin with a fiery glare in his eyes. Only Thorin could see it but Gandalf recognised the look on his face to know that Nazrag had the familiar glare. "That's why we are here, Thorin! To help you reclaim your home that was taken from you"

"We didn't lose our home, it was taken from us" the dwarf matched the anger.

"It means the same!" Nazrag took a step away, turning to look at the tree and just catching a glimpse of Bilbo's hair from behind the tree. "You harshly put down the hobbit when all he has done is offer his support. He even risked his life to save the horses so you could carry all your equipment easily!"

"His support is not needed!" Thorin spat. "He might as well not be with us" Bilbo slumped further into the ground, the person he had feelings for wanted to get rid of him. Gandalf intervened before Nazrag could pounce on the dwarf. Thorin only sneered at the notion.

"Thorin, if you do not want the hobbit on this quest then YOU must be the one to send him on his way" Gandalf sighed. Bilbo couldn't help but smirk at the Gandalf's comment, recognising it from when the wizard used it on him in the Shire. Thorin grumbled to himself as he and Gandalf walked off to join the rest of the dwarves. Nazrag stood in the forest clearing for a few seconds, watching as it was only him and a hidden Bilbo.

_'Little hobbits shouldn't spy' _Nazrag's voice rang through Bilbo's mind, making him jump and hit the back of his head against the tree. Bilbo yelped in pain before covering his mouth, realising he had just revealed himself. _'Come on out'._

Bilbo slowly moved out from behind the tree to see a smirking Nazrag. The man only felt sympathy for the hobbit, to hear that he wasn't wanted. "How did you speak in my mind?" Bilbo asked, looking at Nazrag with an un-sure expression.

"I had a great teacher" Nazrag smiled, kneeling down to Bilbo's height.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo guessed from the way they knew each other at Bag End. He wanted to know more about the man in front of him and always planned on asking him. However other objects caught the hobbit's attention, like a certain dwarf king and a group of trolls.

"No, believe it or not, someone a lot older than the grey wizard" Nazrag joked and Bilbo naturally laughed. It was more high-pitched and squeak like, Bilbo hadn't laughed like that in over a fortnight. He usually put on the laughs just to keep the other dwarves happy, particularly Fili and Kili. However it never stopped him from making good friends with the brothers. Bilbo always gave a small mental chuckle as he figured out that befriending Thorin's nephews was the only connection he would have with the dwarf himself.

"What plagues your mind little one?" Nazrag asked, placing a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder. At the touch, Nazrag smiled as the hobbit moved away.

"Just the cold that's setting in" Bilbo lied. Nazrag wanted to push on the topic but the hobbit interrupted. "Apart from your mind tricks, what other skills do you possess?"

Nazrag frowned but still kept his smile. "You'll find out later dear Hobbit, now you should go clean yourself. There's a lake nearby that you can use"

"Thank you ... are you a Lord?" Bilbo asked, sparking of another smile from Nazrag.

"In this land, no. In my home, we'll see" Nazrag chuckled.

"Thank you Nazrag" The man smiled and watched as Bilbo headed back towards the camp-site Gloin had set up. Thorin was nowhere in sight which the hobbit was grateful for. He passed Bofur and Bombur talking to their cousin, Bifur, and having a mighty laugh about something that was said. Bilbo silently walked past the others, just wanting to get to the lake and have a bath, the first one in three weeks. The further away he walked the dimmer the light became, until it was only the stars in the night sky that lit his way. He was humming peacefully to himself, trying his hardest not to think about the conversation Thorin was planning on giving him about how the Hobbit wasn't needed after all.

The lake was quite large as it was part of a rushing river nearby; the water gently rocked amongst itself and reflected the moon perfectly. Bilbo was gazing upon it, just looking and capturing the picture in his mind. He wouldn't be able to see this back in the shire. Small birds chirped in the night and insects made different noises as they traveled in the high grass and trees.

"MR BOGGINS!" Bilbo could only groan as Kili and Fili came rushing out of the woods, holding their shirts in their hands and both of them had wet hair from bathing in the lake.

"It's BAGGINS!" Bilbo groaned as the brothers only grinned mischievously. That worried feeling crept back into Bilbo's mind as the dwarves took a couple of simultaneous steps towards him.

"Are you going for a swim dear Bilbo?" Fili asked, circling the hobbit like a vulture to its prey.

"Or are you thinking of bathing in the lake?" Kili moved in closer, almost whispering in Bilbo's ear. Fili frowned at the closeness but continued to circle, ready for his move.

"It's none of your business what I doing? Anyway, the last time you two talked to me I was left hanging over a cauldron of muck, covered in troll mucus!" Bilbo complained, ready to turn and walk away when one of the brothers grabbed his arm. Within seconds they had him stripped till he was bare naked in front of them. To keep the hobbit from having a panic attack, Fili and Kili only looked above the waist or below the ankle. The cold air crept onto Bilbo's skin and he wanted to scream and yell at the dwarves until he was picked up by both of them. They casually started to swing the hobbit from side to side, over the edge of the lake, preparing to throw him in. "What the blazers are you doing?"

"Giving you a head start" Fili laughed.

"You'll thank us later" Kili added. With a mighty swing, the brothers sent a naked, and ashamed, Bilbo Baggins into the cold waters of the lake. He tried kicking to get to the surface but Bilbo had no idea what direction he was heading since the lake was so dark. Hobbit's weren't natural swimmers and Bilbo tried his best to hold his breath but he kept on spluttering as he kicked some more. The hobbit thought that this would be his death and that Thorin had actually asked his nephews to kill him, save the dwarf king embarrassment from talking to Bilbo. He kept thrashing, trying to reach the surface to no avail. That's when two firm hands gripped Bilbo's shoulders tight as he was lifted to the surface. He gasped for air and spluttered the water that he had swallowed on the way up. Bilbo continued to thrash about but he could still feel the strong hands on his shoulders keeping him in the same place.

"I hate dwarves" Bilbo coughed up some more water.

"All dwarves?" a thick voice asked in the dark. Bilbo stopped thrashing and remained still, shivers and a deep gut feeling of regret filled the hobbit although he had no idea whether it was from the coldness or his nakedness. Bilbo slowly turned to see the naked chest of Thorin as he let go of his shoulders to look down upon the hobbit. How he wanted to Kili and Fili to pay for this.

"Oh Thor-r-rin, I'm s-sorry, I did-" Bilbo stuttered as he pushed away from the dwarf by pushing on his hard stomach. "I wasn't talking ab-bout y-you, I mean F-Fili and Kili. They threw m-me in h-he-".

"Hush" he growled making Bilbo stop talking. Thorin closed the distance between them but made sure that there bodies weren't touching. Bilbo blushed as he realised that both he and Thorin were naked and so close together, he thanked the water for being so dark. "I was going to come and find you after my wash but since you are here I might as well speak my mind"

"Ok" the hobbit squeaked.

"I have in every right mind to send you away Mr. Baggins, your recklessness with the trolls almost cost us our lives" Thorin frowned and noticed Bilbo looking down in dissapointed. "Your foolishness in thinking you can loot from these beings was beyond naive and could of been fatal"

"I know" Bilbo murmured. The hobbit knew this was just a build up

"However Gandalf has made a good argument in your defence and although it goes against my better judgement, I have decided to let you continue on the venture as long as you keep with the others" Thorin warned but Bilbo was overcome with relief and happiness that he closed any gap between him and the dwarf, hugging him tight. Thorin awkwardly didn't hug back but Bilbo only let go when he felt the dwarf's manhood against his thigh, a soothing warmth passing through the both of them. The hobbit blushed as he pushed away, looking in Thorin's harsh blue eyes.

"Thank you Thorin" Bilbo blushed before turning away and swimming back to the coast. Before he got out, the hobbit turned to ask if Thorin could look away to find out he already had. He quickly ran out of the lake and up the hill where he found all of his clothes piled up on a log, with a smiling Fili and Kili resting against it. Bilbo got dressed quickly, giving the brothers a glare before returning back to the camp.

Thorin remained in the lake where he could hear his nephews laughs as Bilbo ran past them. The dwarf king rolled his eyes and huffed.

_'You made the right decision' _Thorin heard Nazrag's voice in his head. The dwarf looked up to see the human standing on the coast, giving him a thankful smile. _'He'll be helpful to us, just wait'. _With that Nazrag walked off, leaving Thorin to finish off. As Nazrag walked further up the hill, he accidentally came across Fili and Kili as they sat against a fallen log, Kili in Fili's arms.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Kili asked, looking a tiny bit worried at his brother. Fili leant down and kissed his head with a reassuring smile.

"Not yet, we still have to figure ourselves out" Fili chuckled.

"You know, the most infuriating part about being captured by the trolls was when they put you on the roaster. I felt this inner anger boil and I only wanted to get out of that bag to save you. Nothing else" Kili admitted.

Fili stared down at his brother, leaning in and making him lie down on the ground. Their lips met and Nazrag stood at the side of the trees, not wanting to ruin the moment as it intensified. Since dwarves only fall in love once, Nazrag thought that to disturb them was mean and un-necessary. Fili and Kili deepened the kiss and soon Kili's hands were rubbing all over his brother's body. Fili broke the kiss to start pecking down Kili's jaw and neck. Fili kept hold of Kili's hips, keeping him still until he finished worshipping his younger brother's body. Kili moaned, loving every touch Fili was giving him and started to tug on his blonde locks. The sexual tension was building between the two dwarves as they had just started shedding their shirts off when Thorin came up behind Nazrag and coughed.

"Boys?" Thorin smirked as he watched his nephews scramble to sort themselves out. Nazrag copied the king's reaction as he moved into the clearing along with Thorin.

"And you call Smaug terrible?" Nazrag joked. Thorin only sniggered in response.

Hours later when everyone was back at the camp and sleep started to take over the company, Thorin watched as his friends and allies took to their beds. He could feel sleep attacking his eyelids as they grew heavy. Bilbo was the last to fall asleep. Before he did, the hobbit looked over at Thorin and gave a shy but friendly smile. Thorin suddenly got an itch in his mind. His mind wanted to smile back but his stern look remained. Bilbo looked away and fell quickly asleep as Thorin got more comfier in his part of the camp. He admitted to himself that the hobbit interested him, possibly more than a warrior or burglar. Since the lake, Thorin wanted to get closer to Bilbo, every time he does the dwarf feels warmth deep inside. Something he has longed for a hundred years.


	3. Nazrag: Relationship Expert

The party arrived in Rivendell, after escaping a pack off warg-riders with the help of Radagast the Brown and an Elven hunting party. Thorn wasn't too pleased but however when Bilbo announced that he was more than pleased, the dwarf suddenly forgot all his quarrels and accepted Lord Elrond's invitation to stay. They feasted and learnt about the new weapons they had acquired from the troll cave; Elven blades which have proved useful against wargs and orcs. Gandalf took up Glamdring (Foe-hammer), Thorin took up Orcrist (Goblin-Cleaver) and Bilbo was given Sting, a small and light blade which glowed when orcs or goblins were nearby. Nazrag discovered a long thin blade the same size of Gandalf's but instead had a black handle and leaf like patterns all over the blade itself, it's name was Hauntum (Night-Killer).

For the rest of the night Bilbo kept taking quick glances at Thorin who was sitting at Lord Elrond's table with Gandalf and Nazrag. When the other dwarves looked like they were going to talk to Bilbo, he would avert his eyes to Sting in his lap, pretending that he was concerned about his sword rather than the king.

Nazrag kept out of Gandalf's conversation with Elrond and looked over at the other table. He glanced over until he eyes rested on the brother's Fili and Kili. They were sat on opposite sides of the meal, looking solemnly down at their plates. Nazrag had noticed that they had been distant ever since he and Thorin had caught them strengthening their bond in a non brotherly way. He frowned at the thought of Kili and Fili being unhappy and in love and reminded himself to fix it later on.

The meal and festivities shortly died down and the group shortly split apart. Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo left with Lord Elrond to talk about the map whilst the others found their beds. As they walked down corridors, Nazrag moved quickly and gripped Kili by the shoulders and pulling him to the side. The dwarf looked shocked but didn't respond.

"Tell me what the problem is" Nazrag looked in Kili's sad eyes.

As Nazrag made himself involved in Kili and Fili's relationship, on the other side of Rivendell, Gandalf again was commenting on Thorin's foolish pride. Elrond and Bilbo stood in the middle of Gandalf's argument with Thorin and Balin about the map. The hobbit couldn't help but stare and inside wanted to drag himself back to the lake and drown himself. Thorin too took quick glances at Bilbo however inside he was confused over why the hobbit had his attention all of a sudden. After much thought Thorin handed over the map to Elrond who revealed that it contained moon-ruins.

Elrond led them to a waterfall balcony where the moonlight shone the brightest. Thorin decided to take another quick glance at Bilbo only for his breathing to stall. The hobbit looked in awe as the pale blue light made his skin and hazel eyes shine. This image of Bilbo would remain with Thorin for the rest of his life. Elrond explained that the moon ruins revealed a secret doorway into Erebor. The dwarf king thanked him and left with Balin and Bilbo whilst Elrond diverted Gandalf for a private talk.

The three continued down corridors until Balin excused himself to the Elven libraries, explaining that he had always wanted to see the most knowledgeable source in Middle-Earth. Thorin glared after Balin.

"Surely you don't hate all elves?" Bilbo asked.

"I'll admit, Lord Elrond has been kind to us" Thorin said. "But listen closely young hobbit, sometimes people act differently to get what they want. True the elves at Rivendell have not acted the way I thought they would but they can still stop us from leaving tomorrow morning."

"You shouldn't let the past cloud your future" Bilbo replied seriously. Thorin didn't even respond, he only continued with the hobbit trailing behind a bit. They were silent until they came across a small shrine with a statue of a shrouded woman. She held a small table which had the fragments of a sword neatly presented on it.

"What's this?" Bilbo said to himself, stepping closer to the altar.

"A sword of legend" Thorin awed. The hobbit froze and heat rose to his cheeks as he realised Thorin must have heard him. Bilbo glanced at the dwarf to see that his focus was on the broken sword in front of him rather than him. The hobbit suddenly felt sad, although embarrassed he still wanted to get Thorin's attention. He mentally cursed his feelings and stepped back, walking away as Thorin followed.

They walked into the room that Elrond had given to the company to rest to see all the dwarves laughing and socializing together. Thorin kept his serious look on as he entered and sat at the side. Bilbo noticed that the dwarf never smiled much and tried his best for the rest of the night, laughing at the jokes being told hoping that Thorin would too join in. The dwarf king did not.

On the other side of the city, Elrond led Gandalf up to the highest room in all of Rivendell. Known as the council chamber, the circle room stood high with stone archways surrounding it, allowing all those inside to see all of Rivendell and the west side of Middle Earth. The last time to chamber was used was when the White Council came together to deal with the growing darkness in the land.

"You understand my worry don't you Gandalf?" Elrond asked as he slowly walked further up the stairs, his robe trailing behind majestically.

"I do, but this must be done if we are ever to push back the dark forces at work" the wizard replied.

"I believe you but it is not me you have to convince" Elrond said as they both reached the chamber. The Elf-Lord extended his hand and showed Gandalf the room, the wizard himself gasped as he saw who was standing before him.

Lady Galadriel stood with her back to both of them, her long blonde hair flowed down her back and ended at her waist. The archway she was in allowed the moonlight to drape over her and give off an un-earthly glow as she turned slowly on the spot. Her outfit matched the cold light as she wore a blue shroud over her white robes. Her face came into view and every rumor about how she was the most beautiful of all elves became true when you would look upon her. She smiled with her thin lips as her eyes dazzled and intensely analysed the elf and wizard before her.

Gandalf took a step forward before bowing. "My Lady Galadriel" He then turned to Elrond, confused at the she-elf's arrival. "But why have you summoned her?"

"He didn't" Another voice spoke up, Gandalf turned to see the white robed wizard walk in from out of the shadows. Saruman the white, leader of the order of wizards (as men call it), tapped his staff along side his legs as he walked closer to his friend. "I did"

"Saruman" Gandalf acknowledged, trying to hide the worry in his voice. The white wizard moved until he was sat down next to a stone table in the center of the room, his staff was balanced on it in easy grabbing distance, Gandalf did the same but on the opposite side.

"We have plenty to discuss" Saruman raised his head in a 'more-powerful' way, staring directly at Gandalf as Elrond and Galadriel moved closer to the table. Galadriel was eyeing Saruman suspiciously whilst she looked calmly towards the grey wizard. "Let's start with you recklessness with the hobbit, you sho -"

_'You are not alone on this quest'_Galadriel used her mind to speak in Gandalf's mind, draining out Saruman's deep voice.

She was speaking of Nazrag, a well known ally to the elf, well what would you expect from being adopted siblings. Nazrag was adopted by Finarfin, Galadriel's Father, to be the only person the elf trusted enough to protect his only daughter. A brother raised up to only protect his sister.

_'No'_Gandalf mentally replied, he quickly glanced at her before returning back to Saruman who was making a point about Elrond's hospitality.

_'It is a very wise decision to have him along with you'_Galadriel smiled.

_'Despite the legends'_Finarfin wrote in the last of his memoirs of how he only saw darkness in Nazrag's future, a future Galadriel was not scared off.

_'He has shown no sign of darkness in his heart. You should not doubt him so'_She replied quickly, showing no emotion in her voice yet it still held that magical effect that made it impossible not to listen too.

_'Why did Saruman summon you?'_

_'He hopes that I will stop Thorin Oakenshield from leaving Rivendell'_

_'Will you?'_Gandalf blatantly looked at Galadriel with his old eyes. She did not move.

_'Mithrandir, you'd do well not to doubt everyone'_

_'I only want to keep people from dying'_

_'Then have faith'_Galadriel moved away from the table and started walking round, thinking deeply as she listened to Saruman. Gandalf did the same.

"- and the fact you have been dodging any sign that the line of Durin would not receive an heir is just plain embarrassing Gandalf" Saruman almost spat but since he was a wizard he managed to keep his rage down and look furiously at the other wizard across from him.

"I do not know of what you speak of Saruman" Gandalf peered confused as the white wizard only furrowed his eyebrows more.

"You are blind to the fate in which the Durin clan is falling deeper into. Your foolishness with the hobbit has stirred the very future or Thorin Oakenshield" Saruman gruffly said. Elrond and Galadriel looked confused, yes they had noticed the certain connection that was growing between the dwarf king and the hobbit but how it effected the events yet to come was baffling.

"You mean to say that the certain feelings that Bilbo Baggins has for an un-interested Thorin is the most crucial item of your worry" Gandalf placed his hands firmly on the stone table. Saruman inched his frail hand towards his staff, ready to use in case Gandalf would not hear him out. Galadriel seemed to have noticed this and interrupted the conflicting wizards.

"Why does this distress you?" she asked calmly.

"Because the line of Durin has forever been plagued, never have they rested as enemies swarm against them to wipe them all out" Saruman explained. "As both you and I know Gandalf, the powers of the heart is a power to be trifled with. We have seen in the past when controlling one's heart was to control the person, Isildur himself became corrupted and what's come from it. Orcs roam the land and wargs attack helpless travelers. If the hobbit infects the dwarf king with his feelings then any chance that an heir will be born. Dwarves find a mate only once, Thorin cannot mate with the hobbit due to the desperate need of his child, nevermind the wrong-doing in the act"

"Wrong-doing!" Elrond spoke up. "There is nothing wrong with who people fall in love with, either it be men, woman or orc. The act of love should not be seen as a wrong-doing"

"Speak all you will, Thorin Oakenshield will not fall for Bilbo Baggins!" he commanded and silence soon took over the conference room. Saruman smiled in his 'victory', that was until Gandalf smiled himself about the new-comer now standing behind the white wizard. Saruman saw this is Gandalf's eyes and reached for his staff, only for it to be snatched away from him. "What the -"

"Saruman the white" Nazrag twirled the black staff in his hand as he came into the wizard's sight. Galadriel swooped her dress round to join her brother and protector just as the rays of dawn began glowing over the hill tops and horizon. Nazrag stood with the staff by his side and the look in his eyes only resembled one thing in Saruman's mind, the fresh fire from a dragon's throat.

"Nazrag, prince of the Galadhrim" Saruman stood from his chair and eyed his staff as he thought deeply. Nazrag felt his sister behind him and smirked to himself.

_'Prince of the Galadhrim?' _Nazrag mentally said to Galadriel. Whatever powers Galadriel held naturally, Nazrag obtained as well. However Galadriel was given a ring of power, a weapon in its own right and far more precious than a sword or bow.

_'You can thank my husband for that title. He believes that you deserve it rather than watching you fade out of history' _she replied.

_'I wouldn't have mind'_

_'I would'_

"As I hear, you are trying stop the fateful powers of love do it's job" Nazrag tapped the staff on the ground and gripped it tightly, feeling power fill the staff. Saruman gruffed and extended his hand, the staff flew to it and the white wizard held it like it was family member he had not seen in a long time.

"Surely you must admit that Durin's line is in peril of being wiped out" Saruman sat back down in his seat, like it was a throne.

"I'll admit that but you should not obstruct fate, if Thorin and Bilbo were meant to be then let it happen. They can adopt into the family, who cares about blood when it is family in which the title of king is passed down to" Nazrag looked around him to see all but Saruman agree with him. "There will always be someone to take the throne, however Thorin does not want the throne but to regain the kingdom so that his people can live peacefully in what is rightfully there's"

Saruman frowned and pressed on further, turning away from Durin's heir to why Gandalf started the quest to slay the dragon, Smaug. With talk about a necromancer and an old elven fortress harboring dark forces, Nazrag quietly excused himself as he rejoined with the dwarves and Bilbo, preparing to leave with them away from Rivendell behind Saruman's back since Gandalf expected the wizard to show his face.

As Nazrag tidied up his weapons, Kili walked up to him with a nervous look on his face. "Can I speak to you alone?"

Nazrag nodded and followed Kili away from the laughing company, noticing that Fili watched sadly as they left. When they were on a covered bridge, over a flowing river, Kili finally turned around to look up at the man he now called a dear friend. "What am I going to do Nazrag?"

The man slowly knelt down before the dwarf so they were equal height. Nazrag remembered the night before where he had pulled Kili to one side since he had noticed the two brothers, who were obviously in love with each other, sad and distant from the other.

* * *

_"Tell me what the problem is" Nazrag looked in Kili's sad eyes._

_"I don't k-know what y-ou mean" Kili tried to hide his sniffling, hoping to still prove he was a man._

_"Come off it Kili, I'm not blind to what you feel for your brother" Nazrag knelt down on both knees, thinking it was a better way for the dwarf to open up._

_"I don't have a-any feelings for him ap-part from the l-love I have for a b-brother" Kili said, still going strong and not allowing his prickling eyes to cry._

_"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you" Nazrag replied, not believing him at all. Kili stood back to find only wall behind him. "I must tell you that I don't find your love for your brother wrong or dark, I find it fascinating."_

_"I-I-I c-can't ..." The dwarf spluttered._

_"Dwarves only fall in love once, why not fall for the person who has been an idol, a friend, someone who has protected you for all your life and someone you can love dearly for more than just a lover" With that Kili was in tears, Nazrag offered out his arms and Kili quickly ran into them, feeling a need for warmth. Nazrag's arms didn't have the same effect like Fili's did but they were helping._

_"Uncle Thorin disapproves!" Kili sobbed._

_"Since when?" Nazrag chuckled, knowing that it wasn't true._

_"Ever since he found out" the dwarf sobbed some more._

_"Kili you fool, Thorin won't force you and Fili to part. He of all people has no say in the matters of love" Nazrag smiled as Kili finished sobbing and rubbed against his puffy eyes. "Now, go talk to your 'mate'" Kili smiled at this, punching Nazrag in the arm (a dwarf thank you) and running off to find the others._

_Nazrag stood up straight as his body shuddered, a feeling he only got when she was nearby._

* * *

"Have you done anything?" Nazrag peered.

"He won't talk to me" Kili shuffled on his feet.

"Then force him, he won't be able to deny you for long" they shared knowing looks before they returned to the company and headed out of Rivendell.

Bilbo took one last glance at the elven city, the rising sun shining on the glittering roofs. He gave a long sigh before slowly turning to see Thorin doing the same thing. They looked at each other and Bilbo's heart swelled in emotions. The dwarf turned away to lead the group as Bilbo sighed quietly to himself.

An on-looking Nazrag frowned. He then rolled his eyes as he realised it was mainly up to him to prove Saruman wrong by getting Thorin to realise his true feelings for Bilbo before he finds someone else.


End file.
